Mario Kart Wii
|genre = Racing |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer, Online Gameplay |ratings = ESRB: Everyone CERO: All Ages PEGI: Three years or older. OFLC: General. |platform = Nintendo Wii |manual = Mario Kart Wii |input = Wii Remote, Wii Remote+Wii Wheel, Wii Remote+Nunchuck, Classic Controller, GameCube Controller |pregame = Mario Kart DS (2005) |nxtgame = Mario Kart 7 (2011) |caption = The box art for Mario Kart Wii}} Mario Kart Wii is the sixth installment in the Mario Kart series. It was released for the Wii and is the first and only Mario Kart installment for the Wii. It also comes packaged with the Wii Wheel. It is the first game in the Mario Kart series to allow the player to drive bikes. The game allows up to four players split-screen and allowed up to twelve player online matches using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Included in the game is a channel for the Wii Menu called the Mario Kart Channel where a player can compare their scores with other players online. Gameplay The player can control the karts by using the Wii Wheel, a container for the Wii Remote which comes inside the game's box. By tilting the wheel, the player can steer. The B'' button on the rear of the wheel is to use items. The game can also be controlled using the Classic Controller or the GameCube Controller. As in previous games, the player can participate in a Grand Prix, each containing four tracks in which points are gained for the player's position at the end of the race. The player must come within the top three players at the end of the Grand Prix to win a trophy. There are 32 tracks in ''Mario Kart Wii. There are four sets of 'new' tracks, along with four sets of tracks which have appeared in previous titles in the ''Mario Kart'' series. Each set contains four tracks, and can be played entirely in Grand Prix mode. A new addition to the series is motorbikes. In 100cc and 150cc, the player can participate using motorbikes. There are specific vehicles for each character. Some characters wear different costumes when driving different vehicles. The game supports up to four players in offline multiplayer and supported up to twelve players online using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Offline multiplayer includes Vs. and Battle modes, as in Mario Kart DS. In Vs. players can play against each other or in a team. In Battle mode, the players must play in teams. It isn't possible to unlock trophies or any other awards in multiplayer mode. Characters There are 24 playable characters in the game. 12 characters can be played from the start. An extra 12 can be unlocked through the single-player mode. The player can also play as their Mii, the first game in the series which uses this feature. Basic Lightweights Image:MKWii_BabyMario.png| Baby Mario Image:MKWii Toad.png| Toad Image:MKWii_Koopa.png| Koopa Troopa Image:MKWii_BabyPeach.png| Baby Peach* Unlockable Lightweights Image:MKWii_Toadette.png| Toadette Image:MKWii_BabyLuigi.png| Baby Luigi Image:MKWii_BabyDaisy.png| Baby Daisy* Image:MKWii_DryBones.png| Dry Bones Basic Mediumweights File:Mario Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png| Mario Image:MKWii_Luigi.png| Luigi Image:MKWii_Peach.png| Princess Peach Image:MKWii_Yoshi.png| Yoshi Unlockable Mediumweights Image:MKWii_Daisy.png| Princess Daisy Image:MKWii_Birdo.png| Birdo Image:MKWii_Bowser_Jr.png| Bowser Jr. Image:MKWii_Diddy Kong.png| Diddy Kong Basic Heavyweights Image:MKWii DonkeyKong.png| Donkey Kong Image:Waluigi MKW.png| Waluigi Image:MKWii Bowser.png| Bowser Image:Wario MKWii.PNG| Wario Unlockable Heavyweights Image:MKWiiKing Boo.png| King Boo File:Rosalina Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png| Rosalina* Image:MKWiiDry Bowser.png| Dry Bowser* Image:MKWiiFunky.png| Funky Kong* :'' * * indicates that this is a character's first appearance in the Mario Kart series'' Mii The weight of the Mii depends on its height and weight, which can be edited through the Mii Channel. Unlocking Criteria Bonuses All of the characters in the game have their own set of bonuses that boost certain statistics for their vehicles. Units are out of 80. Vehicles There are thirty-six total vehicles in the Wii installment. 18 karts, 18 bikes, each divided into the 3 weight classes, making 6 available to each character, 3 are available from the start. Each has 7 stats which are shown during character selection: *'Speed:' How high the top speed of the vehicle is. *'Weight:' How heavy a vehicle is. Bikes are usually lighter than karts. *'Acceleration:' How quickly the vehicle's top speed is achieved from a non-moving position. *'Handling:' How tight the vehicles can normally turn. *'Drift:' How tight the vehicle turns while using the drifting maneuver. *'Off-Road:' How much speed the vehicle retains when off of the track. *'Mini-Turbo:' When using the manual drift option, how effective a mini-boost will be. Courses There are 32 race tracks in Mario Kart Wii. Each track is part of a Grand Prix. There are eight different Grand Prix in the game, each comprising four tracks. Sixteen of these tracks are new tracks, however, the last sixteen are tracks from previous games in the series. In addition to this, there are also ten Battle Courses, with five being new courses and five from previous titles in the series. New Courses (Nitro Grand Prix) Returning Courses (Retro Grand Prix) Staff Ghosts Staff Ghosts are ghosts which represent the time made by the Nintendo staff. There are Normal Staff Ghosts, and Expert Staff Ghosts, which are unlocked by beating a certain time ahead of the Normal Staff Ghost. Normal Staff Ghosts Expert Staff Ghosts Battle Arenas Items .]] Items play a fundamental part in Mario Kart Wii. Items are received through item boxes, which are sparkly and have a question mark on them are usually scattered in groups throughout a course, often in a horizontal line. The item is then stored for use whenever the racer wishes (except in the case of the Thunder Cloud, which is immediately activated). Items can be split into two categories, aggressive items, and strategic items. Normally, the lower the player's position in the race, the rarer and more useful items they will receive from item boxes to help balance the gameplay. Aggressive Items Aggressive items are any items that will affect other players in a way that another racer's vision is blocked, stops, or loses speed, such as the red shell. The aggressive items are: Strategic Items Strategic items are items such as the Mushroom, which will assist in the race, without affecting the other racers without effort from the racer (e.g. The mushroom can only affect another racer if the other racer is rammed with the mushroom). Such items are: File:Triple Mushrooms Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushrooms File:Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|Mega Mushroom Image:Star.png|Star Image:MKWii Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud File:MKWii Golden Mushroom.png|Golden Mushroom Bullet bill.jpg|Bullet Bill|link=Bullet Bill Glitches There is a well-known glitch in Mario Kart Wii. When used, it allows each player in split-screen multiplayer to use the same character, which is not usually allowed. It can be caused by doing the following: *One person selects and then deselects a character. *The next player selects and then deselects the same character. *Other players who want the character must do the same. *Go back one screen then return to the character selection screen. At the screen, all player icons should be on the same character, which can then be used in-game. The downsides to using this glitch may include worse graphics for that particular character, like sitting on.....nothing! Also, if multiple human players using the same character make it to the top 3 at the end, a Mii will show up instead. This particularity is for better distinguishing players between them, without any confusion. There is another glitch in Mario Kart Wii. When used, it starts a DDoS Attack (sometimes called a dodos attackAttack of the Dodos). It can be caused by doing the following: # Go on a WiFi race. # Use MrBean35000vr's character select cheat and then go back. When the race starts, the camera should be in live mode, focused on Player 1, where the position of that player is shown in the HUD. After each lap completed by Player 1, Lakitu does not appear nor lap sound. When the game ends for the other players, it will still be going for you, and if you stay long enough, all players should start to leave until you get disconnected. During the race, there is a Mario by the name of Player. That's you, but you wouldn't be able to control it. Reception By the end of 2009, Mario Kart Wii had sold over 21 million copies."Financial Results Briefing for Nine-Month Period Ended December 2009" Nintendo. It sold 300,000 copies alone on its release day in Japan. GameSpot commented that the game 'proves that the franchise is just as relevant and fun as ever' and gave it a score of 8.5.Mario Kart Wii Review at GameSpot IGN UK said that the game featured 'some exceptional track design' and commented that this was 'Mario Kart done right', giving the game a score of 8.9. However, the game was criticized for its offline battle mode.Mario Kart Wii UK Review at IGN The average score for the game on GameRankings is 82%.Mario Kart Wii Reviews at GameRankings References Trivia *This game was called Mario Kart X when in development. *This game is now included, with a Wii Wheel, with the Wii for $249.99. It is also available for the Black Wii. *This game marks Funky Kong's first appearance in a Mario series game. *As of May 20th, 2014, the Wi-Fi connection for Mario Kart Wii, and other games for the Wii, was discontinued. *The 3rd party game company SEGA asked Nintendo if their mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog, could be added in the game, but Nintendo refused the offer. *In 2013, a 75 year old elder lost consciousness while driving. Then, her 10 year old grandson drove the car they were in to the hospital. The kid stated he learned to drive by playing Mario Kart Wii. External links *Official US Site *Official European Site *Official Japanese Site *Mario Kart Wii at Gamespot ja:マリオカートWii pl:Mario Kart Wii de:Mario Kart Wii Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart series Category:2008 games